Call of Duty: Black Ops III
Call of Duty: Black Ops III est le 12ème opus de la série Call of Duty. C'est un jeu de tir à la première personne (FPS). Il est développé par Treyarch et sortie le 6 novembre 2015. Le trailer du jeu est sortit le 26 avril 2015. Il est sur PS4, Xbox One, PC, PS3, Xbox 360. Les versions PS3 et Xbox 360 sont développées par les studios Beenox et Mercenary Technology. Description Call of Duty: Black Ops III est le premier titre next-gen de la série tant acclamée par la critique, Black Ops. Développé par Treyarch, le créateur des deux jeux les plus primés dans l'histoire de la licence Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 place les joueurs dans un avenir sombre et entortillé ou une nouvelle race de soldat Black Ops émerge. Et les lignes sont floues entre notre humanité et la technologie que nous avons créé afin de continuer à rester en tete dans un monde ou la robotique de pointe dans le domaine militaire définit la guerre. Avec trois modes de jeux uniques : Campagne, Multijoueur et Zombies, nous offrons aux fans le jeu le plus poussé et le plus ambitieux jamais créé au sein de la licence Call of Duty. Campagne Call of Duty: Black Ops III '''se déroule 40 ans après les événements de Call of Duty: Black Ops II, quand les frappes de drones ont ravagé le monde en 2025, à cause de Raul Menendez. Le jeu se passe entre 2065 et 2070 et il se déroule en Ethiopie, à Zurich, à Singapour, en Egypte et dans la Foret Enneigée. Beaucoup de pays dans le monde ont adopté le système "D.E.A.D" (en français : Défense Anti-aérienne par Energie Dirigée) qui permet d’empêcher tout assaut par voie aérienne. En conséquence, le champ de bataille n'est plus que terrestre. Les soldats d’élite "Black Ops" sont équipés d'une Interface Directe Neuronale qui leur permet de communiquer et de partager des informations par un canal fermé. Ils sont aussi équipés de prothèses cybernétiques qui augmentent leur force. Factions Les factions sont : - les Accords Winslow - la NRC - les 54 Immortels - la CIA - le CDP - Coalescence Corporation - l'Armée Egyptienne - la Division Cyber Black Ops des Accords Winslow ("Black Ops") - l'Armée Américaine (plus précisément lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale) - la Wehrmacht - les Forces de Sécurité de Zurich - les Forces Armées de Singapour - les Zombies (Seulement dans la mission "Démon Intérieur" et dans le mode Cauchemars) Personnages - Le joueur, un Soldat Non-Identifié, il peut être un homme ou une femme, il/elle est le personnage jouable. - Jacob Hendricks - John Taylor - Rachel Kane - Sebastian Diaz - Peter Maretti - Sarah Hall - Yousef Salim - Sebastian Krueger - Corvus - Zeyad Khalil - Danny Li - Goh Xiulan - Said - Goh Min - le Général Hakim - Xavier Hirtzel Histoire En 2065, le ministre égyptien Said est enlevé par la NRC suite aux révoltes du Caire. Les Accords Winslow envoient Jacob Hendricks et une équipe ainsi que l'Equipe de John Taylor l'extraire dans un aérodrome de la NRC. Pour se faire, Hendricks et son équipe sont déguisés en soldats de la NRC et se sont infiltrés dans une tour de contrôle. Hendricks et le Soldat Non-Identifié créent une diversion en retournant le système D.E.A.D. contre un cargo de la NRC, celui- ci s'écrasant contre un piste d'atterrissage. Hendricks et le Soldat se dirigent ensuite vers un poste de caméras de surveillance pour trouver le ministre. Ils voient les horribles tortures que subissent des soldats égyptiens. Ils trouvent le ministre et vont le libérer. Une fois libéré, le ministre convainc Hendricks (qui n'était pas d'accord) de libérer un prisonnier de plus, le lieutenant Zeyad Khalil. Ils le libèrent aussi et se dirigent vers un ascenseur mais ils sont cernés par d'autres soldats de la NRC. Là, l'équipe de John Taylor les secourent en tuant les soldats de la NRC tout en étant invisibles. S'ensuit une courte discussion entre Taylor et Hendricks puis ils se séparent; Taylor ordonne à Sebastian Diaz d'aider Hendricks, le Soldat et les égyptiens. L'équipe se fraye un chemin dans l'aérodrome mais se retrouve bloquée avec celle de Taylor par des Robots de la NRC. Hendricks convainc Taylor (qui voulait escorter le ministre) d'aller plutôt secourir les prisonniers égyptiens torturés, ce qu'il fit mais c'est à Hendricks et une équipe d'escorter le ministre. Ils prennent un véhicule et se dirigent vers le point d'extraction. Hendricks et son équipe évacuent le ministre sous un feu nourri et, le Soldat rate la main de Hendricks pour le faire monter dans le véhicule d'extraction, le laissant seul face aux robots de la NR; dont un qui lui casse un jambe et lui arrache ses bras, avant d'être secouru par John Taylor. ... Cauchemars Une fois la campagne achevée le mode Cauchemars est disponible, identique à la campagne sauf que des zombies rejoignent les ennemis. Dans ce mode il est possible de trouver des teddy verts, si vous trouvez trois teddy une musique du mode zombie s'active. Enfin voici les détails de ce mode: - Des bonus apparaissent aléatoirement comme des armes, mort instantanée, munitions max, crâne dore qui fige les zombies et même les boules explosifs peuvent venir en bonus. - Les pouvoirs de la campagne ne peuvent être obtenu que via un bonus. - La boite mystère est gratuite mais pas de pistolet laser ni de bombe singe. Voici les musiques qui s'active lorsque on récupère les teddy dans chaque mission. - Première mission: Lullaby for a Dead Man issu de la carte zombie Verruckt chanté par Elena Siegman. - Deuxième mission: The One issu de la carte Shi No Numa chanté par Elena Siegman. - Troisième mission: Beauty of Annihilation issu de la carte Der Riese chanté par Elena Siegman. - Quatrième mission: 115 issu de la carte Kino Der Toten chanté par Elena Siegman et Kévin Sherwood. - Cinquième mission: Abracadavre issu de la carte Ascension chanté par Elena Siegman et Kévin Sherwood. - Sixième mission: Pareidolia issu de la carte Shangri-La chanté par Elena Siegman et Kévin Sherwood. -Septième mission: Coming Home issu de la carte Moon chanté par Elena Siegman et Kévin Sherwood. - Huitième mission: Carrion issu de la carte TranZit chanté par Clark Nova et Kévin Sherwood. - Neuvième mission: We All Fall Down issu de la carte Die Rise chanté par Clark Nova et Kévin Sherwood. - Dixième mission: Where Are We Going issu de Mob of the Dead chanté par Malukah. - Onzième mission: Always Running issu de Buried chanté par Malukah. - Douzième mission: Archangel issu d'Origins chanté par Elena Siegman avec Malukah et Clark Nova. Une fois activé, vous pouvez les écouter dans votre planque en mode solo. Multijoueur Spécialistes Voici la grande nouveauté de cet opus de la franchise : les Spécialistes. Il en existe neuf qui ont chacun une arme et une capacité. En multi, chaque joueur possède un spécialiste, qui lui débloque une arme ou aptitude spéciale après avoir obtenu un nombre défini de points dans la partie. Dès le départ en ligne, on peut choisir une arme ou capacité spéciale parmi les premières du jeu même si elles sont toutes de base en local. Chaque arme/capacité peut être débloquée à l'aide d'un jeton de déblocage et équipée à tout moment en dehors d'une partie (les capacités ne peuvent en aucun cas tuer). Voici la liste des spécialistes et de leurs armes et capacités : '''Ruin : - Pointes de choc - il bondit et percute le sol ce qui forme une onde qui tue le monde alentour. '- Turbo' - il a un boost de vitesse de durée déterminée. Outrider : - Épervier - un arc qui lance des flèches explosives. '- Impulsion visuelle' - permet de localiser tous les ennemis sur une zone. Prophet : - Tempête - fusil électrique semi automatique avec des munitions qui se propage d'ennemis en ennemis si ils sont proches les uns des autres. '- Glitch' - "téléportation" à une position atteinte récemment. Battery : - Machine de guerre - lance-grenades très puissant dont le tir se divise en trois autres grenades en visant les ennemis. '- Armure cinétique' - armure fonctionnant face aux balles sauf pour les headshot (tir dans la tête) et dégâts autres (arme de spécialiste, grenade...). Seraph : - Annihilateur - Revolver de gros calibre avec munitions extrêmement perforantes. '- Concentration' - facilite l'accès au séries de points (multiplie par 1,5 le nombre de points obtenus) Nomad : - H.I.V.E. - lance des capsules collantes intelligentes contenant des nanodrones tueurs. '- Réapparition' - réapparition après la mort au même endroit en laissant un petit écran de fumée qui ne cache rien. Reaper : - Faux - le bras se transforme (avec beaucoup de style) en un minigun avec une cadence de tir incroyablement élevée, pas mal de dégâts mais pas très précis. '- Psychose' - fait apparaître trois clones pièges ne pouvant pas tuer. Spectre : - Ecorcheur - lame tranchante pour corps à corps, très efficace et dévastatrice. '- Camouflage actif' - presque-invisibilité sur une courte durée. Firebreak : - Purificateur - arme la plus puissante, lance-flammes, très peu de portée. '- Onde thermique' - chaleur étourdissant les ennemis proches Modes de jeu Modes classiques Le jeu propose dix modes classiques, en voici la liste : - Capture du drapeau : 1 drapeau par équipe, il faut ramener celui des adversaires à sa base pour gagner 1 point. - Démolition : même principe que Recherche & destruction sauf que l'on peut respawner (c'est-à-dire réapparaître) lorsque l'on meurt. - Dernier rempart (nouveauté): On doit faire avancer un drone par la présence ennemie sans qu'il soit détruit (plus il y a d'ennemis, plus il prend des dégâts mais plus il avance) - Domination : 3 drapeaux à conserver, 1point par drapeau toutes les 5 secondes, première équipe à 200. - Élimination confirmée : chaque cadavre laisse une récompense. Les points ne sont comptabilisés que si on récupère cette récompense. - Liaison terrestre : un drone, deux équipes. Il faut rapporter le drone à la base ennemie en le portant (2 points) ou le lançant (1 point). - Match à mort par équipes : classique, deux équipes s'affrontent et celle qui tue le plus d'adversaires gagne. - Mêlée générale : tous les joueurs s'affrontent entre eux : chacun pour soi. - Point stratégique : des zones à capturer puis à conserver. 1 point par zone capturée. - Recherche & destruction : les attaquants doivent poser un bombe sur l'un des des sites protégés par les défenseurs. Une personne morte ne réapparaît pas avant la fin. Première équipe à 6 manches gagnées en alternant attaque-défense, sachant que si une bombe est amorcée et désamorcée, la défense gagne. Modes Hardcore Un mode hardcore ajoute les difficultés suivantes : - On peut tuer ses alliés par mégarde, - On meurt des que l'on reçoit une balle (ou presque), - On ne voit ni le score en direct ni la mini-carte, - Lorsque l'on meurt, on ne voit pas la killcam (sauf killcam de fin). Existent les versions hardcore de Capture du drapeau, de Démolition, de Domination, de Élimination confirmée, de Match à mort par équipes, de Mêlée générale et de Recherche & Destruction, soit sept modes supplémentaires. Modes Spéciaux On peut jouer au mode jeu d'armes où le but est de tuer avec une arme moins forte puis obtenir la suivante etc. On finit avec les poings. Le reste est plutôt des compilations de modes. Cartes jouables Mode Multijoueur Le jeu propose 12 cartes actuellement en multijoueur : *Aquarium : Singapour (Singapour), jardins botaniques de Singapore Marina Gardens. *Breach : Le Caire (Égypte), bâtiment militaire improvisé durant la guerre. *Combine : Sahara (Égypte), centre de recherches scientifiques en agriculture. *Evac : Singapour (Singapour), point d'évacuation abandonné repris par la nature. *Exodus : Singapour (Singapour), point de ralliement d'une zone de quarantaine au bord de la mer au ghetto de Chinatown. *Fringe : Californie du Sud (Etats-Unis), village fermier abandonné situé près d'une base de lancement spatiale. *Havoc : Sahara (Afrique du Nord), champ de bataille détruit contenant une base d'opérations militaires. *Hunted : (Éthiopie), grand lieu de chasse montagnarde. *Infection : Bastogne (Belgique), village aux activités paranormale, déserté pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. *Metro : Zurich (Suisse), gare de transit pour TGV enneigée. *Redwood : Californie du Nord (Etats-Unis), dans une grande forêt abritant une ancienne base militaire. *Stronghold : Alpes (Suisse), château glacé de haute technologie. *NUK3TOWN ou Nuketown 2065 : Nevada (Etats-Unis), désormais gratuite pour tous le monde, la carte mythique présente dans Black Ops (Nuketown) et dans Black Ops 2 (Nuketown 2025). DLC : "Awakening" (2 février 2016, payant) *Gauntlet : Carte séparée en trois zones à thèmes : ville, arctique, jungle *Rise : Remake de Silo (Black Ops) du pack n°3 (Annihilation (Black Ops)) *Skyjacked : (Eaux Internationales), remake de Hijacked (Black Ops 2) en version aérienne futuriste. *Splash : Parc aquatique, les combats sous-marins et combats en zone restreinte (tunnels) favorisés. DLC : "Eclipse" (19 avril 2016, payant) *Verge : (Japon) Remake de la carte Banzai de Call of Duty: World at War mais cette fois dans le futur. *Rift : Complexe militaire situé très proche d'un volcan. *Knockout : (Chine) Temple Shaolin. *Spire : Aéroport sub-orbital. Mode Zombies En zombies, il existe 14 cartes (dont 13 en DLC) : *Shadows of Evil, gratuite et inclue dans le jeu. *The Giant, à l'origine disponible uniquement dans l'édition collector du jeu et aux possesseurs du Season Pass elle est disponible pour tous le monde sous forme de DLC depuis le 6 juin 2016. *Der Eisendrache (dans le DLC : DLC : Awakening (2 Février 2016 pour PS4, 3 Mars 2016 pour PC et Xbox One)) *Zetsubou No Shima (dans le DLC : Eclipse (19 Avril 2016 pour PS4)) *Gorod Krovi (dans le DLC : Descent (12 Juillet 2016 pour PS4)) *Revelations (dans le DLC : Salvation (6 Septembre 2016 pour PS4)) *Zombies Chronicles (16 mai 2017 pour PS4, 26 juin pour Xbox One et PC) **Nacht der Untoten (remasterisé) **Verrückt (remasterisé) **Shi No Numa (remasterisé) **Kino der Toten (remasterisé) **Ascension (remasterisé) **Shangri-La (remasterisé) **Moon (remasterisé) **Origins (remasterisé) Système de mouvements Call of Duty: Black Ops III intègre un nouveau système de mouvements, prenant appui sur la vitesse, l'élan et l'enchaînement d'actions ainsi qu'un nouveau système de spécialisation des personnages. Galerie Call of Duty Black Ops 3.jpg|L'image du jeu dévoilée avant le trailer John Taylor BO3.png|John Taylor, un personnage du mode histoire Jacob Hendricks.jpg|Jacob Hendricks BO3 Ruin & outrider.jpg|Ruin et Outrider, deux spécialistes du mode multijoueur BO3 Zombies.jpg|Un poster officiel du mode Zombies, la phrase "only the cursed survive" veut dire en français "seuls les maudits on survécus" Doctor Salim.png|Le docteur Yousef Salim BO3 soldat.jpg|Un Seigneur de guerre dans la campagne solo BO3 campagne.jpg|Une escouade de Cyber-Soldats BO3 (6).jpg|Hendricks BO3 Screenshot 4.jpg|Zeyad Khalil et Hendricks BO3 (3).jpg|l'Attaque de la Station Ramsès BO3 Screenshot.jpg|Bataille au Caire BO3 Screenshot 2.jpg|Des Cyber-Soldats BO3 Screenshot 3.jpg|Transports de tourelles mobiles BO3 Screenshot 5.jpg|Destruction d'une tourelle mobile BO3 Screenshot 8.jpg|Hendricks détruisant un robot de la NRC BO3 Screenshot 7.jpg|Une Cyber-Soldat BO3 Screenshot 6.jpg|la Forêt Enneigée BO3 Reaper 1ère personne.jpg|Reaper déployant sa mitrailleuse en vue 1ère personne BO3 (1).jpg|Ruin BO3 (2).jpg|Soldat Egyptien BO3 campagne (2).jpg|Singapour BO3.jpg|La base de la CIA à Singapour BO3 campaign.jpg|Tours Lotus BO3 tyrolienne.jpg|Un Immortel utilisant une tyrolienne BO3 (8).jpg|Le Lance-pointes BO3 (4).jpg|Pilote Egyptien BO3 (5).jpg|Un autre pilote Egyptien BO3 (7).jpg|Forces de la NRC en Egypte Versions consoles "old generations" Les versions "old generations" (Playstation 3 et XBOX 360), développées par les studios Beenox et Mercenary Technology, seront dépourvues de certains éléments du jeu. Les versions "new générations" (Playstation 4, XBOX ONE et PC) ne seront pas affectées par ces modifications. Ces modifications sont les suivantes : * Pas de campagne solo; * Le mode cauchemars n'est pas disponible; * La carte zombie The Giant et le mode Dead Ops Arcade II ne sont pas disponible; * Pas de beta multijoueur; * Le fait de créer un camouflage sur son arme en multijoueur ne sera pas disponible; * Le mode de jeu "guerre terrestre" en multijoueur ne sera pas disponible Cependant les joueurs ayant acheté BO3 sur PS3/XBOX 360 se sont vu offert le premier Call of Duty: Black Ops, compensation des développeurs en raison des éléments manquants mentionnés ci-dessus. Galerie Vidéo thumb|left|322 px|#backinblackthumb|right|322 px|La bande-annonce de Call of Duty Black Ops IIIthumb|left|322 px|Le trailer du mode histoirethumb|right|322 px|La cinématique d'introduction de la carte bonus "[[The Giant" du mode Zombies]]thumb|left|322 px|Le trailer de la carte "[[Shadows of Evil" du mode Zombies]]thumb|right|322 px|La bande-annonce du multijoueur de Call of Duty: Black Ops III Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Catégorie:Jeux vidéo Catégorie:Futur Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII